BB Comics
is a recurring Power of Veto competition. Rules One at a time, players must climb a ladder and zip line slowly to view a window with comic books situated behind them. Down below, the players must replicate the comics exactly. There are, however, fake comic books in the pile of comics to choose from, so players have to be careful. The player who gets all the comic books in the correct spot with the quickest time wins the PoV. History The competition first appeared on Big Brother 16, with Christine Brecht winning her first PoV of the summer. Appearing again on Big Brother 17, eventual winner Steve Moses won his second PoV of the season. Again showing up on Big Brother 18, Nicole Franzel played the comp for a second time and won her second PoV of the season. List of BB Comics Competitions Trivia *Christine, Steve, and Nicole both won two PoVs while on the show. **Coincidentally, all 3 wear glasses. *Nicole is the only person to play this competition twice. **Nicole got 2nd place on the challenge in her first season, and won the challenge in her second. **Coincidentally, the first time the competition appeared, it was during her original season. **James Huling was present for this veto in Big Brother 17, but he was not picked to play. *James, Nicole, and Da'Vonne Rogers are the only houseguests to have two different comic books. Gallery Amber - Femme Fatale.jpg|Amber Borzotra as Femme Fatale Brittany - Super Soccer Mom.jpg|Brittany Martinez as Super Soccer Mom Caleb - Beast Mode Cowboy.jpg|Caleb Reynolds as Beast Mode Cowboy Christine - The Decaffeinator.jpg|'Christine Brecht as The Decaffeinator' Cody - The Effroninator.jpg|Cody Calafiore as The Efroninator Derrick - Dad-Bot.jpg|Derrick Levasseur as Dad-Bot Devin - Mr. Personality.jpg|Devin Shepherd as Mr. Personality Donny - The Beard.jpg|Donny Thompson as The Beard Frankie - The Flamingo.jpg|Frankie Grande as The Flamingo Hayden - The Crustacean.jpg|Hayden Voss as The Crustacean Jocasta - Holy Roller.jpg|Jocasta Odom as Holy Roller Joey - The Joey.jpg|Joey Van Pelt as The Joey Nicole - Oktober Fist.jpg|Nicole Franzel as Oktober Fist Paola - Pow Pow.jpg|Paola Shea as Pow Pow Victoria - The Fashionista.jpg|Victoria Rafaeli as The Fashionista Zach - Zach Attack.jpg|Zach Rance as Zach Attack Audrey - The Blanket.jpg|Audrey Middleton as The Blanket Austin - Austin The Barbarian.jpg|Austin Matelson as Austin The Barbarian Becky - Trainiac.jpg|Becky Burgess as Trainiac Clay - Mister Perfection.jpg|Clay Honeycutt as Mister Perfection Da'Vonne - Momma Day.jpg|Da'Vonne Rogers as Momma Day Jace - The Bro.jpg|Jace Agolli as The Bro Jackie - Super Showgirl.jpg|Jackie Ibarra as Super Showgirl James - Captain Camo.jpg|James Huling as Captain Camo Jason - The Mylantor.jpg|Jason Roy as The Mylantor Jeff - The Salesman.jpg|Jeff Weldon as The Salesman John - Dr. Drill.jpg|John McGuire as Dr. Drill Julia - South Beach Savior.jpg|Julia Nolan as South Beach Savior Liz - The Bikini Bandit.jpg|Liz Nolan as The Bikini Bandit Meg - The Big Apple.jpg|Meg Maley as The Big Apple Shelli - The Puma.jpg|Shelli Poole as The Puma Steve - The Engineer.jpg|'Steve Moses as The Engineer' Vanessa - The Mad Hatter.jpg|Vanessa Rousso as The Mad Hatter Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions